


Handsome Rhys

by magdalenelaundry



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-09
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2741510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdalenelaundry/pseuds/magdalenelaundry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>teeny-tiny prompt fill for someone on my tumblr. a little sappy at the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Handsome Rhys

"Oh man, yeah, that is really - _yessss_."

They're holed up in Rhys's "apartment" like most Friday nights, and Vaughn's on his knees in front of him, making a big show of giving Rhys some truly exceptional head. Rhys lolls back against the wall behind the bed and he threads the fingers on his real hand through Vaughn's hair, urging him to take him a little deeper. You wouldn't know it by looking at him, but Vaughn could actually suck a mean dick; Rhys always meant to ask him what his love life in college had been like but he thinks he's got a pretty good idea. He closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling of hot breath and wet lips, and the occasional weirdly comforting scratch of a goatee on his balls, and just when he's getting close he realizes without even looking down that Vaughn is distracted by something and the blowjob train has screeched to a somewhat-halt. He tries his best not to give a huge spoiled sigh at his bestie's terrible habit of thinking all the fucking time and glances floor-ward. Vaughn's got his glasses off so he gets two big, bright, slightly unfocused, admittedly pretty, green eyes staring up at him.

"Since Jack died, y'know, you're kind of the best-looking guy on this shit-heap," his friend remarks, letting his hand take over for his mouth for a second. Rhys groans at the loss but he smiles despite himself at the sudden compliment. "And 'Handsome' should be a title, like 'CEO' or 'General'. They should give it to you for your promotion! Ooooo, 'Handsome Rhys', am I right?"

And of course, Rhys's cock twitches in his friend's hand like a live wire.

"Whoa, hey," Vaughn laughs, immediately cracking a mile-wide grin. "Was that for me calling you 'handsome' or from mentioning your man-crush?"

Rhys does his best death-stare.

"Aw, don't be like that. Like I don't know about your Jack fetish. You spend 10% of your paycheck to have his favorite brand of hair product imported. Last time we were in Opportunity I think you had a boner half the day. Actually, I know you had a boner because I touched it a bunch."  
"...a little of both?" Rhys admits weakly, looking side-long at the wall while he turns pink.

"Handsome Rhys, hero heir to Hyperion, friend of the people, fuckbuddy of lowly accountants!" Vaughn sing-songs into the crease of his thigh in his best Opportunity tour guide voice. Rhys laughs but his chest is tight and he's positive now that he's blushing. When he turns back to face him, Vaughn's got his eyes locked on his, studying him. His smirk fades a bit into something softer. "Hey, I meant that. The hero part, not just the fuckbuddy part. Although that part is my favorite. I don't get a lot of studly heroes asking me back to their apartments," Vaughn teases, but he kisses the freckle below his navel and Rhys can feel the warmth of his face and the curve of his cheek as he smiles.


End file.
